


«Ученик воина» а-ля-рюс

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Barrayar, Book: Warrior's Apprentice, Dendarii Fleet, Gen, Humor, Politics, Retelling, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Как известно, Майлз Форкосиган, провалившись на экзаменах в Имперскую Академию, с горя поехал погостить к родным на другой край Галактики и там как-то нечаянно занялся контрабандой оружия и созданием собственного военного флота… Представим, как эту историю - роман Буджолд "Ученик воина" - могли бы рассказать различные русские фантасты.Написано в соавторстве с Tuully и Awaiter





	

**1\. М. и С. Дяченко («Мигрант»)**

Майлз-Ней сидел на берегу один.

Солнце падало за горизонт, наливалось красками сиреневатое небо. От воды тянуло прохладой; океан застыл, как желе, и в его зеркале мерцала искорка орбитального комплекса, упрямо ползущего с востока на запад. 

Где-то за спиной сидящего разгорался праздничный костер, протягивая алые щупальца к небесам. Дети наисовременнейшего Барр-Раа, полуголые, словно дикари, плясали у костра в день своей Пробы. От песни, которую орал десяток юных глоток, вибрировал воздух, дрожали листья и танцевали языки пламени.

«Мы здесь по праву! Горит огонь, течет вода, ракета уходит в небеса — по праву!»

Закон ясен и прост. Любой житель Барр-Раа до достижения своего совершеннолетия получает право один раз сдать Пробу – без платы, без условий, без пересдачи – и стать полноправным гражданином, если преуспеет. 

Или перейти в ранг зависимых, если не преуспеет. Зависимым жить спокойнее, за них берет ответственность государство. Образование, работа, социальное обеспечение, все по высшему разряду. Они не ограничены в правах, кроме одного-единственного – быть хозяином самому себе. 

Под деревьями скользнула тень, и инструктор – спокойный, бесшумный – вышел на песок.

– Я говорил тебе уезжать сразу.

– А я говорил, что останусь, – буркнул подросток. – Слышите, что они орут? Я здесь тоже по праву. 

– Тебе повезет, если на испытаниях ты просто переломаешь себе ноги. А не шею, – с удовольствием предсказал инструктор. 

– Не пытайтесь меня сглазить. С этим справились еще до моего рождения. 

– Безусловно, сын Консула, – ирония в словах была тонкой, как яд. – Твой отец – несомненно, великий человек: у него хватило силы воли выдумать твою мать – Тень, невозможную женщину, без которой тогда было бы невозможно спасение Барр-Раа. Счастливый шанс для планеты, но скверный лично для тебя, полукровка. В свои семнадцать ты – калека, ростом с десятилетку, и кости у тебя хрупкие, как вон та ракушка. Куда тебе даже пробовать!

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – отозвался Майлз-Ней, пуская «блинчик» по воде. – Мое право – испытать себя.

— Твое упрямство, так точнее. Ты все равно закончишь свое испытание, сидя отчисленным здесь на берегу. Только после всех мучений это будет в сто раз обиднее. Чтобы сдать Пробу, нужно уметь становиться больше, чем ты есть, а тебя, пацан, и так-то слишком мало. 

Майлз-Ней сжал зубы и встал. Инструктору он едва доставал до плеча, спина его была сгорблена, а зеленоватый оттенок кожи был различим даже в сумерках. 

– Вы хотите меня разозлить, – сообщил он безразлично. – Нет необходимости. Ну, что вы там еще не сказали? Про необходимый баланс между волей и телом, телом и духом, человеком и тенью? Про пол-человека? Про то, что полукровки в большинстве своем не доживают до совершеннолетия, а не то что не проходят Пробу? Выдумайте что-нибудь новенькое, удивите меня. 

– Садись, – буднично сказал инструктор, похлопав по песку, и сам уселся в позе лотоса. 

Влажный песок был удобным, как самая лучшая ортопедическая подушка. Майлз-Ней с облегчением дал роздых спине. 

– Зачем нужна Проба, ты задумывался когда-нибудь? – учительским тоном спросил инструктор. – Инициация – дикарский, по сути, обряд в современном мире. Так ли тебе пригодится умение бегать по раскаленным углям или видеть в темноте, человек?

– Смысла нет. Он в процессе, – Майлз-Ней оскалил зубы в подобии улыбки. – Не спрашивайте меня об очевидном. Мы живем в слишком безопасном мире, но подготовка к Пробе ломает систему мотиваций. Человек знает, что преодолевать страх и лень — почетно. Что быть воином, хоть раз в жизни, — необходимо. Обузданная воля в сочетании с самоконтролем – страшная штука, взгляните хоть на моего отца. – Он закрыл глаза и проговорил нараспев: — «Человек — свой хозяин, а уж затем – хозяин мира». И уж точно я, потомок форов и сын Консула – хозяин собственной шеи. Если я ее сломаю, это будет мое право и моя воля. Так что, со всем уважением, не пойти ли вам отсюда обратно к костру, сэр?

**2\. А. Пехов, «Пересмешник»**

Тяжелые двери библиотеки распахнулись, как портал в другой мир – Майлз сощурился от яркого света, падающего через высокие окна, и усиленного золотистым шелком обивки мебели. Стеллажи строго и чопорно, как гвардейцы во Дворце Князя фор’Барры, возвышались вдоль стен. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, дед поднял голову от кипы бумаг, разложенных на необъятном письменном столе. Его оруженосец, Эстергази, предупредительно придержал открытую створку. 

Чтобы пройти мимо этого доблестного представителя племени махоров, во всей величественности семифутового роста, огромного, покрытого бугрящегося мускулами туловища, двойного комплекта ручищ и лысых голов с маленькими рожками, Майлзу потребовалось добрых четыре минуты. И каждую секунду этого времени он физически – каждой клеточкой своего щуплого, сгорбленного, тщедушного тела, – ощущал мрачный, сосредоточенный взгляд Эстергази. 

– Ты опять сломал ногу? – резко спросил граф Петер. 

– Обе, чэр, – нарочно растягивая слова, ответил Майлз. Граф немедленно перевел взгляд на личного телохранителя своего внука, вошедшего следом, и на секунду сквозь морщинистую, желтую от возраста кожу старика проступил его Облик – покрытая костяными наростами морда полуконя-полуящера, поджарого и подвижного, как хлыст, и опасного, как подожженная бочка напалма. Тускло-красные глаза Ботари чуть прояснились, и полукровка-низший поспешил предоставить объяснения:

– Спеша на экзамен в Академию, молодой чэр пожелал сэкономить время и предпочел перепрыгнуть вставшую на его пути стену. 

– И мостовая оказалась жестче, чем я рассчитывал, – нарочито легкомысленным тоном добавил Майлз. Ботари угрюмо подставил под загипсованные ноги молодого чэра пуфик, многозначительно выставил на край стола пузырек с микстурой, которую врач-жнивья велел принимать каждые полтора часа, и, коротко отсалютовав графу, удалился. 

– В годы моей молодости лучэрам знатных семейств вообще не приходилось доказывать свою состоятельность! А сейчас? – старик раздраженно стукнул сухим кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. Пьер, почувствовавший ярость своего хозяина, преобразился из безобидного ножа для бумаг в смертоносный кинжал. Булатная сталь хищно блеснула – кровожадный амнис был готов в любой момент посчитаться за оскорбление роду фор’Косиганов. 

– Сейчас настали новые времена, – пробормотал Майлз. Дед с жаром поддержал его:

– Новые! Вот именно! А все демократы и иноземцы, такие как твоя матушка, выступающая за всеобщее избирательное право – не только для лучэров, дьюгонов и хаплопелм, но и фиосс, ка-га, людей, мяурров, независимо от клана, и… она бы еще маленькому народцу предложила избирательные права! За одну конфету можно купить сразу дюжину!..

Продолжая кипятиться, как котёл личного имперского локомотива, граф Петер принялся критиковать падение нравов в высшем обществе Барраяра на протяжении последних сорока лет. Амнис Пьер, недовольный тем, что кровавая месть откладывается, еще дважды переменил облик – став сначала костяной ложечкой для лекарства, потом – снова канцелярским ножом. 

Майлз покорно слушал речи деда, наблюдая, как покачиваются пурпурные лохматые астры в хрустальной вазе. Солнечный луч скользил по золоченому тиснению библиотечных томов, ласкал старинные доспехи, установленные в витрине, статуэтки лошадей на камине. Зная наизусть список претензий графа Петера к его невестке – иноземке, не только осмелившейся напрямую обсуждать возможность познания природы Изначального Пламене, но и рискнувшей выйти замуж за его единственного сына, Майлз покорно внимал. Кровь… Ничто так не увлекало старого чэра фор’Косигана, как проблема наследственности. По большей части – хвала Всеединому, – лошадиной…

Майлз поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. В чем-то он был согласен с дедом. Кровь – странная штука. Его отец, дед, прадед – одним словом, десять поколений славного рода Косиганов, принимали Облик чудовищ, покрытых чешуей, шипами, вооруженных когтями и клыками. А Майлз… Его Облик, проявившийся еще в босоногом детстве, мог устрашить разве что малышню, свившую гнездо под крыльцом черного хода и считающую бутылочные пробки сокровищами короны: Майлз превращался в старика. Хромого, сгорбленного, полуседого, с глубокими морщинами…

Вторая часть наследства крови лучэров – Атрибут, – у Майлза до сих пор не проявилась. Впрочем, отец говорит, что обнаружил свой дар только в двадцатилетнем возрасте, и для семнадцатилетнего Майлза еще не все потеряно… «Будем реалистами, – одернул себя юный чэр. – Моя мать – всего лишь человек, а значит, мои шансы на Атрибут изначально не превышают пятидесяти процентов. Минус еще сколько-то процентов – спасибо человеческой прабабушке, и в результате…» Он еще раз посмотрел на свое сероглазое, вихрастое и возмутительно мальчишеское воплощение, и вздохнул. Атрибут его отца состоял в способности к стратегическому планированию, что и делало его блестящим политиком. Судя по итогу прыжка через стену… быть стратегом Майлзу фор’Косигану не светит. 

Часы издали мелодичный звон. Майлз обреченно потянулся за лекарством, и его мысли по цепочке ассоциаций перешли на Ботари, а там и на его дочь. Во внешности Елены осталось очень мало того, что безошибочно изобличало присутствие крови низших в жилах оруженосца; даже глаза у нее казались карими, а не темно-багровыми, какими были на самом деле. Но девушку отличала особая страстность, которая, по мнению леди Корделии, происходила из доставшейся ей от обитавшего в мире Изначального Пламени предка. Ботари тоже можно было назвать страстным – вот только, к сожалению, в приличном обществе не ценят тех, кто самозабвенно и упоенно разделывает ножом на мелкие кусочки каждого встречного. Магия леди Корделии сумела обуздать это дикое влечение к убийствам, превратила маньяка в верного пса семейства Косиганов. И почему же дед не желает признать, что волшебство, доступное человеческой расе, в чем-то уравнивает ее с талантами лучэров?

Интересно, кто была мать Елены? – задумался Майлз, пока граф Петер возмущался, что правительство недостаточно внимания уделяет коневодству, предпочитая строить железные дороги, броненосцы и паровых гигантов. По некоторым обмолвкам Ботари можно представить, что матерью Елены могла быть и женщина человеческой расы, а может быть – даже принадлежащая к малознатному роду лучэров… «Елена родилась сразу после войны с Эскобаром, – посчитал Майлз. – В захудалой приграничной деревеньке. Вот было бы здорово поехать туда и разведать события восемнадцатилетней давности…» 

И преподнести Елене Ботари в качестве подарка на совершеннолетие давно потерянных родственников матери. 

Идея захватила Майлза. Он удобнее устроился в кресле – граф Петер принял движение внука за интерес к его рассказам, и, все больше и больше забывая о предмете разговора, принялся с жаром превозносить достоинства недавно привезенных из колоний жеребчиков, которые должны улучшить выводимую им породу лошадей для поло просто до совершенства. Вовремя поддакивая, Майлз скосил глаза на украшавшую одну из стен карту Барраяра. Наметил линию возможного маршрута… и вдруг в голове вспышкой сверкнула идея, обещающая почти стопроцентный успех. Возможные детали вдруг сложились, как мозаика. Если сказать родителям, что он хочет получить образование в Университете города, где жила бабушка Нейсмит… Ботари обязательно поедет с ним, как телохранитель… А Елену… Можно убедить отца, что ноги в гипсе – веский довод в пользу присутствия сиделки. И тогда… 

Озарение не желало отпускать, и Майлз под знакомо-убаюкивающие речи деда, принялся продумывать свой план до конца. Протянул руку, взял со стола Пьера, и принялся играться с амнисом, который превращался то в кинжал, то в школьную указку, то в сухую обломанную ветку. «Я назову эту операцию «Нейсмит», – решил Майлз, еще не зная, что дал название тому, что скоро станет неотъемлемым Атрибутом его взрослеющей личности.

**3\. А. и Б. Стругацкие («Стажеры», «Путь на Амальтею»)**

В подземных помещениях бетанского купола Силики было людно. В зале ожидания пассажиры, утонув в креслах, читали что-то свое, в ушах у них блестели капельки наушников. На обзорном экране во всю стену показывали пейзаж космопорта: вздымалась в жаркое белесое небо диспетчерская башня, и нестерпимо блестел на солнце стеклянный купол. По шоссе ползли приземистые рейсовые вездеходы: легкую машину бетанские свирепые ветра перевернули бы в два счета. Вдалеке, у самого горизонта, несся квадроцикл, лихо прыгая с бархана на бархан. За ним вставала плотная стена пыли.

– Вон там – это корабли? – с придыханием в голосе спросила Елена. Чудеса Беты ей еще не наскучили.

– Шаттлы, – поправил Майлз. – Корабли не стартуют с планет.

Настоящие корабли, конечно, слишком громадны и могучи, чтобы подниматься из гравитационного колодца, но крылатые силуэты на поле тоже выглядели достаточно внушительно. 

– Хочешь, приедем сюда ночью? Будет еще красивей. 

По ночам над полем вспыхивали неяркие зарницы и перебегали лучи прожекторов, выхватывая из темноты гигантские туманные силуэты, и только слабый рокот и отзвук сирены извещал, что очередной шаттл поднялся в небо.

– Не знаю, – сказала Елена неуверенно и оглянулась через плечо.

– Пойдем походим тут, – Майлз спрыгнул с высокого сиденья. – Куплю тебе мороженое у «Микки Мауса», проведу по лавочкам вокруг. 

– Только недалеко, пока папу не отпустили. Незачем нам гулять без него. Нехорошо. Нечестно.

Майлз ухватил Елену за локоть и потащил ее к выходу из зала ожидания, не слушая дальнейших возражений. Прогулочным шагом они двинулись в конец галереи, отданный под магазинчики. 

– Здесь все выглядят такими свободными… – начала Елена и запнулась на полуслове. 

С ними поравнялась высокая красивая бетанка. Она шла, покачивая бедрами, гордая и независимая. У нее была великолепная походка, и многие провожали ее глазами. Из одежды на ней был только саронг и сандалии на тоненьких ремешках. Майлз покраснел и быстро дернул Елену в сторону:

– Вот зоомагазин, заходи сюда, я тебе такое покажу!

Он красиво – а скорее, быстро – распахнул перед нею дверь.

– Смотри, вот здешняя гордость. Тау-китянская бусинная ящерица. Не продается, – добавил он сразу.

Елена с опаской и недоверием оглядела грузного полутораметрового зверя с треугольной мордой, рядом внушительных шипов по покрытой яркими бусинами спине и сплющенным массивным хвостом. 

– А почему гордость?

– Она редкая, капризная в содержании и все время меняет окраску. Замечательно маскируется, лучше, чем барраярские десантники на местности. 

Елена недоверчиво присвистнула. Замаскироваться этот зверь мог бы только на паре мешков рассыпанного бисера.

– Не веришь?

– Не-а.

– А зря! Чудо мимикрии. Только масс-дефлектором и обнаружишь. Когда она на потолке, она как потолок. Когда на диване – как диван. – Майлз вдохновенно прибавил: – А когда – нас ведь Имперская СБ не слышит? – на Грегоре, то как Грегор… И вообще, давай покажу! 

Майлз включил свет. Разбуженная ящерица встала столбиком, медленно мигая выпуклыми глазами. На белой в синюю крапинку морде ощетинились шипы. Стала видна надпись на декоративном ошейнике. 

– «Фалькон-123», видишь буквы? Прилетела на грузовике, шедшем от Тау Кита к Колонии Бета. Зайцем. 

Майлз выключил свет. Ящерица с ворчанием устроилась в складках подстилки и постепенно исчезла – только появлялись и сразу же исчезали большие выпуклые глаза.

– Ее обнаружили только в самом конце полета, прямо на панели управления синтезатором. В результате корабельный техник получил инфаркт и полную выплату по медицинской страховке!

Майлз таинственно понизил голос:

– Представляешь… Техник-диетолог только занес руки над кнопкой выдачи комплексного обеда, как панель со всеми клавишами изогнулась и соскользнула на пол. Узор клавиш на ее боках постепенно тускнел, но на жуткой морде все еще продолжала мигать лампочка готовности рагу из синтемяса… Все так было, Варечка?

Ящерица зевнула в ответ, показав изнутри пасть, желтую, как лимон. 

Елена не выдержала и рассмеялась:

– Майлз, ну ты и выдумщик! Представляю, какую историю ты бы рассказал мне… ну хоть про вон того хомяка.

– Легко! Это заслуженный боевой хомяк, который жил в десантном шлеме и носил персональное звание мастер-сержанта…

**4\. В. Свержин, «Крестовый поход восвояси»**

Новгородский порт, переполненный кораблями всех стран и флагов, кипел жизнью. Майлз критически оглянулся по сторонам. Толпа торговых, служилых и праздных людей окружала их маленькую исследовательскую группу, толкала локтями, активно рекламировала маковые бублики, завлекала смотреть на танцы медведей, и сообщала последние новости. Благодаря своему невысокому росту Майлз почувствовал себя рыбешкой, которую несет могучий поток. Он действительно купался в море слухов, сообщавших о войне на юге, ценах на лошадей, урожае брусники в Крапивном Залесье, шашнях молодухи с Заячьей Заимки, ожидаемом прибытии Муромца, явлении лешего трем попадьям в бане, дождливом лете на Острове Тролльей Задницы и загуле княжеских сыновей, повадившихся стрелять золотыми стрелами в несчастных лягушек…

Ботари выхватил из людского потока Майлза и Елену прежде, чем они окончательно потонули в людском море. Оба стажера, впервые испытавшие на себе все прелести перехода между временем и пространством, стали похожи на взъерошенных цыплят. 

Бывалый оперативник Института отвел подопечных к ближайшей таверне и велел сидеть тихо, пока он не найдет корабль, направляющийся на запад. 

Майлз послушно присел на край скамьи. И даже пригубил темное пиво, поданное расторопной девицей. 

Второго глотка не последовало – какой-то детина в кольчуге и полушлеме прошел мимо, небрежно двинул коротышку локтем и даже не подумал извиниться. Елена, на которую вылилась добрая половина кружки, обиженно зашипела. Майлз подал девушке платок:

– Не расстраивайся, – посоветовал он напарнице. – Вот увидишь – скоро и его научат хорошим манерам, – и, подражая окающему говору, который сейчас подслушал в порту, даже уточнил, когда следует ожидать справедливого отмщения: – Вот ужо приедет Муромец…

Не успел Майлз договорить, как обнаружил, что рядом с ним материализовался ушлого вида приказчик:

– А что, он уже едет?

Майлз многозначительно прищурился. Толстый купец, сидевший за соседним столом, развернулся и поинтересовался, в какой момент ожидается прибытие величайшего героя земли Русской. Прилизанный дьячок в засаленной рясе подсел поближе и принялся скороговоркой выпаливать достоверные слухи, подобранные его женой от сватьи кума их троюродного дядьки, что, дескать, князь новгородский уже и дружину собрал, и лошадей подковал, и сына на первой попавшейся лягушке женить готов, только бы успеть до прихода Муромца… Купец заахал. Он-то, дурак этакий, хотел с обозом до Ярославля идти, а теперь, выходит, дорога к Волге перекрыта! Что ж делать, куда бархат да лютни иноземные девать? Разве что косы продать…

Тут купец покосился на Елену, которая гордо перекинула на грудь итог пяти часов работы институтских стилистов, и уточнил, что речь идет не о девичьей красе, а о более полезной в хозяйстве вещи. 

– Ну, так за чем дело встало? Сколько хотите за ваше сельхозоборудование? – спросил Майлз. 

«Что ты делаешь?!» – запаниковала на мыслесвязи Елена. «Сливаюсь с толпой», – отмахнулся Майлз. Купец тем временем шевелил губами и пальцами, прикидывая, насколько он может обмануть странного коротышку. 

– И поторопитесь, милейший, – подпустив строгости в голос, посоветовал Майлз. 

– А что так? – вытаращил близорукие глаза купец. 

– Вы что, не слышали, милейший? Так со дня на день Муромец приедет, – многозначительно, по слогам, ответил оперативник…

… Когда через четверть часа Ботари вернулся в таверну, ему пришлось ждать, пока в дверях разойдутся приказчики. Один тяжело обнимал несколько штук бархата, второй топорщился бородой и двумя дюжинами кос (этакая обрусевшая версия Фредди Крюгера), третий катил бочонок, четвертый разворачивал перед смущенной, растерявшейся Еленой кунью шубу…

– Что здесь происходит?! – не понял Ботари. 

Засаленный дьячок попытался прошептать ему на ухо сводку последних событий, начиная с Крещения Руси, но оперативник благоразумно отстранил словоохотливую угрозу и подтянул к себе поближе главного подопечного. 

– Ничего, – захлопал прозрачными честными глазами Майлз. – Мы берем груз разного барахла и идем с торговым караваном на запад. Фрахт я уже подписал, капитан согласен, наш корабль стоит у причала…

Ботари почувствовал, как его мозг настойчиво пытается спастись бегством через ушные раковины. 

– Корабль?! Откуда корабль?!

– Так ведь Муромец-то при-е-дет! – чуть ли не хором ответили ему собравшиеся в таверне люди. 

– И что? – завопил Ботари. 

Майлз развел руками. А, собственно, что еще тут добавишь? Как-то так. Пусть приезжает, мы его ждем…

**5\. Е.Хаецкая, «Хелот из Лангедока»**

Пункт выдачи социального пайка оказался голой комнатой с пластиковыми стульями вдоль стен и окошком раздатчика, похожим на люк корабельного утилизатора отходов. Здесь бы неплохо смотрелась пара-другая мешков с мусором. Раздатчик заурчал и выплюнул Базу в руки контейнер с белковыми кубиками. "Могли бы и живого человека сюда поставить", – подумал Баз Джезек, выходя за дверь. 

До свалки было рукой подать. Можно было зарегистрироваться в ночлежке и получить бесплатную спальную ячейку, но Баз предпочитал спать под открытым небом. Ночь обещала быть, как всегда на Бете, сухой и безветренной, жить можно. Только бы кто-нибудь откликнулся на его объявление на бирже труда, а там он найдет себе и место на корабле. Все-таки просвещенная Колония Бета, не дикость какая-нибудь и варварство.

Он уселся на перевернутый корпус неведомого механизма и стал ножом по одному извлекать из консерванта кубики. И тут понял, что кто-то стоит прямо у него за спиной. Еще двое – справа и слева. Справа – молодой парень-недоросток, весь сгорбленный и перекошенный; слева – высокая стройная девушка. Баз поежился, угадывая за спиной человека громадного роста. 

Однако из троих заправлял здесь коротышка.

– Кто ты такой? – повелительно спросил тот.

– Баз Джезек, – растерянно ответил беглый барраярец. Он услышал, как при первых звуках его голоса верзила за спиной неодобрительно хмыкнул.

Серые глаза коротышки потемнели.

– И что ты здесь делаешь? 

– Да так, – ответил Баз осторожно, ощутив опаску к незнакомцам. – Мир смотрю. 

– Вот тут и смотришь? – усмехнулась девушка. Она была неулыбчивая, тоненькая и красивая, как плазменная винтовка последней модели.

– Знаете, милорд, – басом прокомментировал верзила, – он ведь врет. Нож вон как держит. И выговор барраярский. Дезертир, я таких знаю. Держитесь от него подальше.

Он изучающе разглядывал щетину и всклокоченные волосы База, словно это было интересное зрелище. Баз же уважительно отметил добротное сукно на обшлагах куртки верзилы и форменные пуговицы с крошечным гербом.

– А ну-ка, вставай, – сказал он и сгреб База за грудки. – Живо. Сдадим его СБ, что с ним разговаривать.

Баз неожиданно разозлился настолько, что забыл даже про инстинкт самосохранения.. 

– Ты что руки к офицеру тянешь, хамло неумытое! – заорал он машинально.

– Вот это дело, – мрачно заметил верзила, но руки не отпустил. – Офицер, а не сопля. Признал хотя бы, кто ты есть. 

– Все бы тебе кому-то руки крутить, Ботари, – рассмеялся милорд. – Отпусти. Какое у тебя звание, Джезек? Коммандер, лейтенант? Флотская специализация?

– Лейтенант, – Джезек плюхнулся обратно на металлический остов. – Вам-то что за дело? Идите своей дорогой. 

– Нет уж, это ты пойдешь с нами, – ласково поправил коротышка. – Да брось ты эту дрянь, ее даже вместо семечек жрать не стоит. Обещаю нормальный ужин и ночлег. 

– Ты свихнулся?

– Надо говорить «вы свихнулись, сэр», – поправила его девушка серьезно. 

– Я знать не знаю, кто ты, – отрезал Баз, – но ты мне не нравишься. И я с тобою не пойду. Я свободный человек.

– Ты свободный? – поинтересовался скрюченный парень. – И чего стоит твоя свобода? Или ты идешь с нами, или тебе на хвост сядет Имперская СБ, Я с тобою говорил, значит, они тоже захотят выяснить, что ты за птица. 

– А ты, значит, на побегушках у СБ служишь? – ощерился Баз. – Сколько за одного арестованного платят?!

И тут же сник. Если вон тот громила меня сдаст безопасникам, подумал он, изнемогая от внезапной от ненависти к самому себе, то больше и бегать будет не надо. Койка, кормежка и пуля за казенный счет. 

– Это они у меня на побегушках, если на то пошло, – коротышка отвесил шутовской поклон. – Не собираюсь я тебя сдавать, слово фора. Просто мне пришла охота развивать свободное предпринимательство на просторах галактики. Ты как, в двигателях Неклина старой модели разбираешься, лейтенант?

**6\. О.Громыко, цикл «Космоолухи»**

Штурм начался в 17:15 по корабельному времени. Майлз сидел в рубке РГ-132 и грыз ногти, наблюдая, как старенький грузовичок постепенно приближается к крейсеру – сияющему, новенькому, со знаками флота Оссера на борту. Ард, закусив губу и азартно поблескивая черными глазами, пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре; корабли сблизились, и Майлз побежал к шлюзу. Елена и Ботари уже были там: верный оруженосец, облаченный в скафандр для внешних работ, проверял управление кислородом и подсветкой, закрепленное на левом запястье; его дочь держала плазмомет и штурмовой бластер. Из-за мультяшной розочки на футболке, обтягивающей сильное гибкое тело барраярской валькирии, оружие в ее руках выглядело игрушечным, но держалась Елена как настоящий солдат – собранная и целеустремленная, словно стрела на натянутом луке. Майор Даум, вооруженный парализатором, нервно облизнул губы и украдкой вытер вспотевший лоб, подтверждая былое предположение Майлза, что погоны их фелицианский друг заслужил не на поле боя, а сражаясь с бухгалтерией противника. Баз Джезек, смертельно бледный (хотя, может быть, так казалась из-за контраста не видевшей солнца кожи и темной окладистой бороды корабельного техника), крепко, как древний меч, сжал ломик. 

Замигала автоматика; между шлюзами кораблей быстро протянулся рукав перехода. 

– Они ждут своих, – еще раз повторил Майлз. – Пятерых упырков, которые пытались «арестовать» наш грузовик. Поэтому мы просто проходим через рукав; даем датчиком зарегистрировать активность пяти биообъектов, и только потом начинаем атаку. 

Он еще раз посмотрел на абордажную команду. Отставной сержант, пузатенький блондинчик-бухгалтер, специалист по винтикам, девушка с цветочком… «Мяйй!» Майлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Сфинкс, которого Ард когда-то получил как бонус за доставку груза на Кибо-Дайни, вспомнил, что служит на грузовичке корабельной кошкой, и тоже рвался в бой. Выгнув спину, он воинственно расправил крылья и зашипел на открывающийся шлюз. 

Тяжелые шаги Ботари. Быстрая перебежка Елены. Майлз ужом проскользнул вперед Даума, и, ворвавшись на крейсер, почти лицом к лицу – вернее, носом к груди, – столкнулся с оссеровцем. Рефлексы оказались быстрее разума; Майлз с девчачьим визгом сгруппировался и бросился под ноги – противник, не успевший сдержать шаг, перекувыркнулся через него, и почти сразу был атакован сфинксом. Мартышечья голова верещит, кошачьи когти ищут добычу, а за извивающимся хвостом-веревкой летит паника – датчики засекли шестой, нежданный объект. 

По крейсеру покатилась волна тревоги. Ботари кратко выругался и пошел вперед, танком проламывая хрупкие внутренние переборки. Бесстрашная Елена шла следом, снимая точными выстрелами противников – растерявшиеся от неожиданности оссериане выпрыгивали в коридор и тут же падали, сраженные лучом парализатора. 

Неожиданная помощь сфинкса помогла Майлзу справиться с противником – откатившись в сторону, он вспотевшими ладонями вцепился в парализатор и выпустил заряд в оссерианина. Сфинкс восторженно завизжал и плюхнулся барраярцу на плечо. Животинка оказалась увесистой, поэтому юноша вынужденно сдержал шаг; на следующей развилке его обогнал Джезек – впавший в состояние берсерка техник крушил ломом всё, что попадалось на пути. Особенно досталось несчастной лиане – растение, закрепленное в настенном кашпо, как-то уж слишком агрессивно вытянуло побеги в сторону человека, за что и получило по пестикам, по корешкам, и, для верности, прямиком в полосатый горшочек. 

Поэтому в рубку захваченного крейсера Майлз вступил, чувствуя себя немножко адмиралом со старой Земли. Попугай… ладно, четверть попугая на плече, верный пистолет… Вернее, парализатор – Майлз инстинктивно выстрелил в свесившегося с потолка человека. Что, действительно кто-то чинил световые панели ,или это такая особенная оссерианская тактика?

Подавив зарождающуюся паранойю, Майлз приступил к подведению итогов. Бравая абордажная команда вытянулась во фрунт и пожирала преданными обожающими взглядами. 

Бывший капитан крейсера, вытирая разбитую губу, злобно шипел проклятия в адрес наглых контрабандистов. 

– Скажите, хотя бы, что везёте? 

Майлз с трудом подавил первый пришедший на ум ответ – что трюм РГ-132 до верху забит криокапсулами с гено– и кибермодифицированной органической материей, как раз сейчас добросовестно поглощающими нейрообучающие программы по использованию оружия, боевых искусств, тактики городских и комических сражений, и прочих полезных в бою штучек. Правдивый ответ – что он везет сеялки, как и записано в торговой декларации, тоже показался не слишком правильным. 

Оссерианин ждал ответа. Сфинкс прижался к щеке Майлза, и тот ощутил кураж и азарт, до сих пор сотрясающее это маленькое инопланетное существо. Если уж начинать войну, то не стоит промахиваться с выбором оружия поражения. 

– Мы? Космофлотских инспекторов. 

Глаза бывшего капитана метнулись к раскуроченной панели на потолке, к вороху неуставного барахла, скопившегося в рубке, и испуганно расширились. 

– Нравится мне наше путешествие, – доверительно поделился Майлз с Ардом – пилот, сверкая дисками нейроимплантов, примчался на помощь своим забавным пассажирам. 

Посмотрев, как Ботари, Елена, Джезек и Даум строят оссериан и песочат, обнаруживая большие и малые прегрешения против общефлотскового устава, Ард ухмыльнулся и сдвинул бандану на ухо. Да, забавно. Грузовичок хоть и старенький, но главное ведь – команда!

**7\. Е. Лукин, «Алая аура протопарторга»**

Яркие лучи двух восходящих звезд залили космическое пространство. Их золотые отблески отражались на фюзеляже комправославного грузовика, с трудом выполняющего боевой разворот. Грузовик, тяжело разворачивая свое многотонное тело, пытался отвалить от причала. Слабые маневровые двигатели работали на полную мощность, но едва ли могли сдвинуть его с места. Он был похож на слона, безуспешно вылезающего из болота.

И тут произошло чудо. В рубку вошла космобогомолка Елена, за ней следовал крупный дымчатый домовой. В черной рясе и алой косынке, с чудотворным образом Грегора Угрюмого в руках, Елена ступала мелкими шагами, и люди расступались, давая ей проход. Глаза Елены пылали. Наконец-то она удостоилась такой встречи, какую заслуживала! Наемники склонялись перед ней в благоговении. Хотя, конечно, не столько перед ней, сколько перед иконой, однако многие, сравнивая чудотворный образ с большеглазым лицом Елены, не могли не отметить определенного сходства. 

Толпа раздалась, образовав узкий прямой проход. И по этому-то проходу Елена приблизилась к огромному экрану, на котором транслировалась ужасающая космическая битва, грозящая всем неминуемой смертью. Грузовик все еще пытался оторваться от причала, а реакционный и богопротивный дредноут поворачивал свои смертоносные орудия, целясь прямо в чудотворный лик в руках Елены. Дымчатый домовой встал на четвереньки и стал похож на необычно крупного кота.

Негромкий, но мощный вздох прокатился над толпой, и трудно было сказать: сама ли толпа ахнула, или же все-таки звук этот донесся из лазарета. Затем в наступившей тишине послышались шаркающие шаги, и из темноты проема косолапо ступила на свет Божий знакомая до слез короткая и сутулая фигура протопарторга адмирала Нейсмита, облаченная в просторный для него легкий скафандр с бурыми подпалинами… С недовольным видом внезапно разбуженного Майлз оглядел простирающуюся пере ним толпу наемников…

Запоздало почуяв беду, Осон обернулся – и, к ужасу своему, встретился глазами с адмиралом. Страшная пауза длилась секунду, а то и две. Наконец сердце Осона не выдержало – и он черной тряпкой опал на свежеуложенное пластиковое покрытие …

Толпа взревела. В недоумении Майлз посмотрел на тело Осона, потом – на часового. Часовой стоял без сознания… Перевел взгляд на Елену. Та шла прямо на маленького адмирала, протягивая чудотворный образ. Дымчатый домовой жадно лакал из миски сливки, которые кто-то потрудился найти и поставить прямо перед ним. 

Адмирал и протопарторг принял икону – и в этот миг не только наемники, но даже простые пассажиры узрели, как возникло и взмыло до небес зыбкое золотисто-алое сияние. Благодать помножилась на благодать, аура – на ауру… Домовой подавился сливками и икал, пуская белые пузыри.

И тут же случилось нечто невыразимое. Заработали давно демонтированные двигатели Неклина грузовика, разворачивая корабль в позицию, необходимую для рывка в открытый космос. Дредноут поганых пособников колдунов поспешно развернулся и выстрелил, но заряд пропал в чреве трюмов, не причинив грузовику ощутимого вреда.

В следующую секунду грузовик медленно и даже как-то величественно врезался в боевой корабль и, продолжая усиленно работать всеми двигателями, притиснул его к стене огромного космического завода. Но, будучи уже разломанным на куски, летящие в пространство в безмолвном танце, дредноут выполнил свой последний залп. 

На экранах рубки появилась кроваво-алая вспышка, растущая на глазах, приближающаяся с неудержимой силой, затмевающая оба местных солнца. Веки как бы истаяли, став желто-розовыми и почти прозрачными. Майлз торжественно поднял икону перед собой, выставив ее словно щит. А потом по обшивке словно хватили огромным тугим кулаком – блуп! Звук был настолько плотен и упруг, что воспринимался чуть ли не осязательно.

Осененная золотисто-алым сиянием толпа наемников стояла невредимая. Зато на экране вздувался ослепительно белый шар с темными прожилками. Из густого молочного сияния, беспорядочно кувыркаясь, выплывали черные обломки. Это, не устояв перед чудотворной силой иконы и благородной яростью маленького адмирала, взрывались в безвоздушном пространстве остатки ракеты, пущенной дредноутом. 

Дымчатый домовой, торопливо смахнув слезы умиления с острой мордочки, всеми четырьмя лапками вцепился в пачку с армейскими рационами, стараясь спрятать ее за вентиляционной решеткой. 

– Мы еще повоюем, – беззвучно прошептал Майлз, оседая в бессилии на пол, подхватываемый сотнями рук, под восторженные вопли счастливых наемников. 

**8\. С.Лукьяненко, цикл «Дозоры»**

Ки Танг висел у потолка, касаясь пальцами кронштейна светильника. 

– Добрый день, капитан, – весело приветствовал его Майлз и щелкнул пальцами, сотворив несложное заклятие "Гравитация".

Танг с ненавистью глянул вниз, грузно спрыгнул на пол и запустил в Майлза одним из своих отборных ругательств, имеющих силу родового проклятия. Ботари машинально блокировал его универсальным барраярским жестом, выбросив вперед руку с согнутыми средним и безымянным пальцами.

– Мое имя Ки Танг, я капитан Флота вольных наемников. Беседа окончена.

Майлз нарочито расстроено вздохнул и отстегнул с пояса дедовский кинжал. 

– Вы меня не поняли. Для допросов существуют инквизиторы и аудиторы. Наоборот, я сам готов вам дать кое-какую информацию. Можете взять мой амулет.

Майлз бросил кинжал, тот воткнулся в пол у ноги Танга.

– Адмирал Нейсмит, у тебя нет власти надо мной, – чужим голосом произнес Ки Танг.

– Ладно, – сказал Майлз спустя несколько секунд. – Я вижу, ты не склонен терять время. Я тоже не склонен. Я пришел предложить тебе предательство, капитан Танг. Маленькое расчетливое предательство. От которого выиграют все, и ты в том числе. Парадоксально звучит, не правда ли?

Танг глядел в серые глаза Майлза, пытаясь понять, в какую западню угодил на этот раз. Затем демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок.

Майлз пригубил кроваво-красный напиток из хрустального бокала. Ботари подал другой бокал Тангу. 

– Пейте смело, – предложил Майлз, – никаких заклятий, никаких чар. 

– Старый трюк, – возмутился Ки Танг, – ты принял противоядие и тебя ничто не возьмет.

Майлз бросил в рот кусок зеленоватого, как луна, сыра. 

– Спрашивайте обо всем, что вас интересует, – пробубнил он с набитым ртом.

После секундной борьбы Танг резко осведомился: 

– Что с моей командой?

– Те, что выжили, как и вы, находятся под стражей дозора. Их ждет расследование и... позвольте не уточнять, что именно. А то вдруг вы начнете метать заклинания, шуметь, суетиться. Не стоит сейчас терять время и мериться силой. 

Пока Танг переваривал сказанное, Майлз небрежно хлопнул в ладоши и в его руках оказалась книга в роскошном красно-синем переплете.

– Узнаете, Танг? Та самая вторая часть мемуаров графа Форкосигана об Эскобаре. За которую вы обещали продать душу, между прочим. Нет, вашу душу я не прошу, она мне без надобности, – губы Майлза сложились в ироничную улыбку. 

На лбу Танга выступил пот. 

– Вы лжете, Нейсмит. Все ваши дела строятся на горах лжи и крови. Вы – темный и никогда не поймете, насколько вы погрязли в сумраке. 

Майлз расхохотался. 

– Вы видите только одну сторону, мой любезный Танг! Потому что есть многое, что над Тьмой и Светом. Любовь, честь, служба, мораль и закон – все древние заповеди и страсти, сплетенные в бесконечный круг добра и зла. Знаете ли вы сами, на какой вы сейчас стороне? Так ли безупречен ваш Свет, которому служите вы и, как вы считаете, служит флот Оссера?

Танг нахмурился и сжал пальцами рукоять кинжала. 

– Что вы хотите от меня, адмирал?

– Я хочу предложить вам договор. Контракт, если вам так удобнее. Между вашим светом и моей тьмой, если вам хочется называть это так. И вашим людям, и моим нужно выбраться из этого фелицианского пространства. И пройти через бесконечный мрак туннелей навстречу свету, если вам так привычнее видеть прыжок.

– Вы видите его иначе? – ужаснулся Танг.

– Каждый видит то, что желает видеть, – усмехнулся Майлз, окутываясь дымом и растворяясь. В последнюю минуту он выхватил из рук Танга кинжал, впитывающего на глазах капли крови, которой по древней традиции скрепляется Договор.

**9\. А. Белянин, цикл «Тайный сыск царя Гороха»**

Елена нашлась в сокровищнице. С восторженными взвизгами яга перебегала от сундука к сундуку, с грохотом открывала тяжелые крышки, погружала руки в их чарующие недра, и охала, рассматривая каждый выбранный артефакт. Только сарафан развевался, да длиннющая коса хлопала по… гмм… Я постарался отвлечься от мыслей про аппетитные формы яги, и сосредоточиться на главном. 

Итак, дракона мы от герцогства Фили-Цили прогнали, чем герцог собирается с нами расплачиваться? Второй вопрос – как заработанное добро переправлять в казну Форгорошека, а третий – куда ж запропастился Айвенька? Холеный черный котище, невесть зачем присоединившейся к нашей боевой опергруппе, сразу после сражения с драконом гордо поднял пушистый хвост и отправился знакомиться с местными кошками. Не то, чтобы я беспокоился из-за наглого котяры, но все-таки за столько лет он стал почти членом семьи…

– Майлзушко! – заметила меня Елена. – Ты только посмотри, сколько тут всего! 

Я посмотрел. На всякий случай протер глаза и ущипнул себя, убедиться, что не сплю.

Фили-цильский дракон, судя по всему, был тем еще клептоманом. Есть такое заболевание – тащить всё, что попадается под руку. Если рассматривать содержимое сокровищницы как улику, то последние лет сто дракоше, судя по всему, отчаянно не везло: в сундуках обнаружилась серебристая фольга из-под немецких конфеток, колечки явно самоварного происхождения, треснутые бутылки зеленого стекла, осколки ракушек…

– Елена, – я осторожно принял из ее рук раковинку с многозначительной подписью «Люся и Рося, Лукоморье, 1818», и приготовился говорить о «синдроме Плюшкина», аллергенном воздействии пыли, и прочих важных вещах, как вдруг понял, что на моей ладони перекатывается охр… офигенной красоты жемчужина. 

Кажется, я тоже закричал. Кажется, я тоже попытался спрятать драгоценность в карманы, прихватить из ближайшего сундука побольше алмазных ожерелий, да золотых монет. А еще, кажется, Елене совершенно не понравилось мое самоуправство. Глаза ее как-то странно блеснули, девушка-яга как-то уж слишком многозначительно цыкнула зубом – сахарно-белый выпирающий вперед левый нижний клык почти не портил обаяние елениной улыбки, а тут вдруг приобрел совершенно волчью значимость. Через несколько секунд я обнаружил, что лежу на спине, вжатый в каменный пол, а визжащая и вопящая от обиды яга сидит на мне и лупит раскрытыми ладошками по всем моим подворачивающимся частям тела.

Мне стоило немалых трудов вырваться. Елена, обобрав меня до последней монетки, тут же вернулась к сундукам. Я встал, отряхнул кафтан… и понял, что волшебство больше надо мной не властно. Теперь я снова видел не сокровища, а груды никчемного мусора.

Магия, чтоб ее. Одно из двух: или настоящие сокровища замаскированы, или же наоборот, на ерунду наложили чары, а настоящее золото спрятано где-то в другом месте. 

А единственная специалистка, которая может разобраться в волшебстве, похоже, совсем кукукнулась от жадности.

– Елена, – сурово позвал я, намереваясь воззвать к долгу эксперта-криминалиста. Вместо ответа яга снова оскалилась, порычала и совершенно явственно выдохнула короткий язычок пламени. Я сдвинул фуражку на лоб и задумчиво почесал затылок. Как ни странно, у этого простого и привычного действия воспоследовал магический эффект. Меня осенило: 

– Еленушка, – елейно пропищал я. – А ты проверила сундуки в соседнем помещении?

Яга, крутившая в руках обломки яичной скорлупы, заинтересованно принюхалась. 

– Что ж не проверила? А пойдем-ка, посмотрим…

– Пятьдесят процентов – мне, – сурово потребовала Елена. Запихнула скорлупу за ворот вышитой рубахи, навесила на шею монисто из ржавых пятаков да бутылочных пробок и направилась к лестнице. 

– Как скажешь, как скажешь… – дипломатично согласился я.

**10\. А.Парфенова, цикл «Танцующая с Ауте»**

Станция плавно скользила в молчаливом вакууме, балансируя на тончайшей грани между нормальным пространством и гравитационной аномалией. В ее середине, точно зернышко в яблоке, пряталась моя каюта, средоточие безопасности. И, чтобы ничто и никто не могло здесь мне угрожать, молчаливой тенью в углу присутствовал мой вечный охранник-симбионт, Ботари. 

Он молча полировал свое оружие. Типичное оружие Мастера чародейства было способно принимать форму, угодную в данный момент хозяину. На сей раз это был огромный, жуткого вида топор, один вид которого обычно лишал противников равновесия не меньше, чем кошмарная внешность его обладателя. 

Сам Ботари выглядел чудищем из сказки. Страшным и голодным. Гигантского роста, худющий, костлявый, но что-то в его манере держать себя заставляло всю фигуру воспринимать как массивную. Смертельно опасный. Пронзительные черные глаза и уродливый шрам на щеке довершали впечатление. Демон, и ничуть того не стесняется.

Мне не положено путешествовать без охранника, способного пробиться ко мне откуда угодно и когда угодно. Мое тело – тело калеки, и даже легкую шпагу я не могу толком удержать в руках. А весь потенциал моего уникального имплантанта аналитика оказывается бесполезен, когда Вероятности подкидывают угрозы, которые я не способен не только преодолеть, но и заранее представить. 

Вот только Ботари не стесняется в методах, позволяющих справиться с любой из них. Он ведь из клана Ступающих Мягко, убийц, шпионов и беспринципных ублюдков. Мои дражайшие родственники, даром что все как один благородные воины, прониклись, осознали и настояли, чтобы я без него шагу не смел ступить. Даже меня, отчаянно упирающегося в защите последних крох своей свободы, убедить сумели. Паранойя, она, знаете ли, заразна. 

Я еще раз оценил ситуацию. Оценил свежим, наивным взглядом аналитика, посмотрел как в первый раз, чтобы оценить и решить. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Бутылка халассийского вина ждала в буфете, Елена не подозревала о сюрпризе, исправно склонившись над магическим заданием. Я проверил внутренний отсчет времени. Вот, сейчас…

Открылась дверь. Косая тень, чуть размытая шуршащим плащом крыльев, стелилась по коридору, рассекая плиты пола надвое. В проем скользнула леди, та самая, которую я ждал, которую искал столько месяцев – и отпрянула всем телом, даже не успев переступить порог. 

– Ты! – закричала она, увидев Ботари. Аакра сама скользнула ей в ладонь. – Убийца!

По жилам обжигающим кипятком прокатился ток не моей крови, в сознании всплыли воспоминания, которых у меня никогда не было. В первый раз я задумался о том, что, по слухам, мой демон, как и многие до него, пришел в Эль-Онн за женщиной.

Ботари поднялся одним слитным движением. Теперь в его руке был рунный меч – его собственное оружие, выкованное в незапамятные времена, то самое, в которое он вложил часть своей души. 

– А вы все так же прекрасны, леди, – прогудел он.

Женщина содрогнулась от самого звука его голоса – и аакра ударила. Слепо, безрассудно. Кинжальный удар рассек тонкие нити, скрепляющие жизнь и не-жизнь, сложнейшее плетение образов наполнило комнату. Я увидел, как беспомощно вскинула руки Елена, и понял, что моих щитов хватит только на одного из нас, а ее ученические эта буря просто сметет, не заметив…

В это мгновение Ботари обеими руками поднял свой меч над головой – но не нанес удара, а с размаху вогнал его в пол по самую рукоятку. Безжалостное оружие смерти и раздражения ударило в рукоять меча, тот вспыхнул - и рассыпался пеплом, как рассыпается принявщий слишком сильный удар талисман. 

В то же мгновение мой охранник мягко стек на пол, слово у него были переломаны все суставы, и прошептал: 

– Теперь – покой...

**11\. М. Фрай, цикл «Хроники Ехо»**

Нет ничего лучше, чем весела пирушка с друзьями по случаю нашей полной и безоговорочной победы в войне – и нет ничего хуже, чем просыпаться наутро после этой пирушки. У нас, Форкосиганов, вообще тяжелый нрав, а уж с похмелья он обычно зашкаливает за отметку «отвратительный». Если бы сейчас выяснилось, что на эту прекрасную станцию готов вывалиться из П-В туннеля очередной враг, я бы, скорее всего, вежливо осведомился, где ставить подпись под договором о капитуляции. Капитуляции, как минимум, не отмечают с выпивкой… 

Пока я так размышлял, мои короткие, но такие непослушные ноги сами привели меня на обзорную палубу. Я уже хотел выговорить им – вот предатели! – и нырнуть в коридор попустыннее, где меня никто не заметит и не шарахнется, как звездный свет обрисовал два высоких силуэта. 

Они сидели, держась за руки. Ни у кого другого на флоте не было такой узнаваемой белоснежной гривы, и ни с кем нельзя было спутать решительное и строгое лицо под шапочкой темных волос. Они пялились друг на друга, как подростки на двойную порцию мороженого, и не заметили бы меня, даже если я бы звенел сразу шпорами на сапогах, Аудиторской цепью и бубенчиками шутовского колпака. На идеально прекрасной физиономии нашего инженера застыло изумление: наверное, он никак не мог поверить, что ему действительно удалось влюбить в себя леди Елену. Он говорил ей что-то на ухо романтическим шепотом, но от шепота настоящего арварохца даже вентиляционные решетки подрагивали: 

– Мне гораздо проще отказаться от самой жизни, чем от тебя, но что я могу сделать, если твой командир и повелитель не дал позволения? В этом мире так мало существ, чьи желания имеют хоть какое-то значение, и я – не один из них…

– Вот глупости! – отвечала леди Елена яростно. – При чем тут позволение? Я не рабыня, купленная по дешевке на рынке одной из планет Куманского Халифата, и ему не принадлежу! 

– Но если ты не хочешь покинуть этот флот и не позволяешь мне завоевать для тебя любое другое место… 

Я прислушался к себе. По всему выходило, что я должен ныть от тоски и делать скорбное лицо, зная, что моя девушка сейчас любезничает с другим, но не тут-то было. Сердце, подлеченное во время недавней операции, билось ровно, как заводная игрушка работы лучших часовых мастеров, владеющих как минимум десятой ступенью черной магии и двадцатой – белой. А жестокий натиск нового приступа нерешительности я поборол, стиснул зубы и сказал себе: «Целитель обещал, что внутренних кровотечений больше не будет? Ну-ка, проверим это сейчас».

– Рад тебя видеть, незабвенная! И вас, досточтимый повелитель полусотни гигасил двигателей нашего флота. 

Я плюхнулся напротив них и пригреб к себе обязательный кувшин с синтекамрой. Паршивого качества, но как повод для разговора сойдет.

– Хороший день, Майлз, – сказала Елена мрачно, даже не подумав привстать с кресла мне навстречу. – Что-то случилось?

Я просто не мог видеть ее печальной – время все лечит, разумеется, но так медленно, черт, слишком медленно!

– Ровным счетом ничего. Я всего лишь собрал свои мозги и немного подумал, – заявил я гордо. – Говорят, власть и ответственность лишают человека способности соображать – но, к счастью, лишают не окончательно. Я решил, что если ты готова быть несчастной, лишь бы не быть со мной... Что ж, нельзя так нельзя. К Темным Магистрам мысль о нашей совместной жизни, у меня есть новый план. 

Я повернулся к арварошскому инженеру. Этот невероятный дядя почтительно таращил на меня глаза и молчал.

– Сэр Баз, хочу авторитетно вам заявить, что я был неправ. Вы призваны ко мне на службу недавно, но несли ее так, что я не смог выдумать к вам ни единого упрека, как ни ломал над этой задачей свою грешную голову. И в деле «Ста и одной сенокосилки», и в «Пеллианских воинах», и в «Биоактивном киселе», и в «Истории о фальшивых платежках» вы выступили достойно. Если когда-нибудь вы пожелаете увековечить свои подвиги в песнях, к тому не будет никаких препятствий. Я побежал найти леди Елене достойного офицера в жены? Мне больше не надо искать. – От такой длинной речи у меня голова кругом пошла, так что Елену я попросту спросил: – Ну, что скажешь?

– Что ты – самый замечательный парень во Вселенной! – выпалила она и кинулась мне на шею. Она мгновенно развеселилась, к моему неописуемому восторгу.

А ее великолепный ухажер, выше меня не на одну голову, сейчас готов был прослезиться и упасть на колени.

– О, сэр Майлз! – сдавленным от волнения голосом простонал он.– Мои сыновья будут вечно повторять ваше имя, мой лорд, сразу после имени Тойло Лиомурика Серебряной Шишки, Завоевателя планеты Арварох, единственного и неповторимого до самых пределов исследованной Галактики!

**12\. О. Панкеева, цикл «Хроники Странного Королевства»**

Трудно было представить, что объявление привлечет столько желающих. Майлз и подумать не мог, что в этом захолустье найдется столько безработных актеров! Впрочем, объявление честно предупреждало, что труппа Майлза Форкосигана нуждается исключительно в статистах, готовых работать за еду и место в дорожном фургончике. 

Так или иначе, уже на стадии подбора актеров будущий мюзикл «Оборона Тау-Верде» вызвал всеобщий ажиотаж. А количество собравшихся превзошло самые смелые ожидания! И оставалось только покориться Судьбе и хоть как-то разобраться с этой траг… ком… фар… нет, все-таки только мюзиклом. 

Майлз медленно разглядывал толпу. Елена, которая за последние месяцы поднабралась нахальства и самоуверенности, свойственного некоторым переселенкам, вдруг очутившимся из процветающего 21 века в патриархальном Ортане, щеголяла новеньким костюмом – штанами из парусины, курточкой с отделкой из кожи дракона, и охотничьей шляпкой с пером цапли, задорно сдвинутой на левый глаз. В руках у девушки мелькали косточками новенькие счеты – после каждого раза, когда труппу уговаривали подать вспомоществование на развитие ортанского разбойничества, вычислительный прибор приходилось покупать заново. Четкой скороговоркой Елена сообщала расценки на услуги магов-иллюзионистов, гномов-обойщиков и подпольных некромантов - на разрытие могил. 

– Могил? – запнулся Майлз. 

– Следует уменьшить риски, – бодро отрапортовала Елена. – Если вдруг постановка провалится, мы всегда сможем заявить, что всему виной происки злобных последователей Скаррона. 

– А еще, – осенило Майлза, – раз все равно будем платить некромантам, поговори с ними, чтобы побеспокоили дух какого-нибудь знаменитого журналиста или критика былых времен. И нам реклама, и дух развлечется. 

Елена понимающе хмыкнула и сделала пометку в блокноте. 

Что ж, отступать некуда. Придется все-таки устраивать смотрины будущим лихим «воякам». 

Майлз начал с группы, возглавляемой подтянутым азиатом средних лет. Тот назвался Ки Тангом и принялся деловито перечислять многочисленные умения которыми владели его подчиненные. Укрощение лошадей и свекровей, похищение невест, жонглирование кинжалами, зажженными факелами и горячей картошкой, стрельба из лука и арбалета, фехтование на мечах длинных, коротких и даже скамеечках для ручных обезьянок… Ки Танг выразил немедленную готовность продемонстрировать любое из перечисленных умений, и даже сверх того, требуя в качестве платы... (когда зашел разговор об оплате, черные узкие глаза Танга сузились еще больше, а голос приобрел зловещее металлическое звучание), чтобы главный злодей в мюзикле не просто погиб, распевая арию, а непременно сделал это, сев голой задницей на растревоженный муравейник, и после того, как его покусает голодный оборотень. 

Майлз, почти не раздумывая, согласился. Ему тоже этот злодей не нравился. Слишком удобный диапазон для своего голоса подобрал, бесстыдник. 

Далее последовала троица троллей. Сразу видно, что парни всерьез озаботились карьерой в мире искусства, и даже не поленились хорошенько подготовиться к кастингу: один задумчиво дожевывал тюбики с масляной краской (отчего вся его морда, лапы и грудь приобрели оттенок воинствующего импрессионизма), второй встряхивал пуантами, привязанными к ушам на манер сережек, а третий демонстрировал последний писк моды – пушистый песцовый воротник вокруг шеи. Впечатление немного портило жалобное поскуливание, издаваемое несчастным зверем, но, судя по зажатым в кулаке тролля мышам, обвинять его в издевательстве над животным было рановато. 

– Если не на сцене играть, так хоть повозки будут из грязи вытаскивать, – объяснил Майлз свое решение. Ботари шевельнул носом, выражая недоверие, но спорить не стал. 

Джезек привел две дюжины гномов. Каждый из них выражал немедленное желание участвовать в массовке заключительной битвы мюзикла, при условии, что их имя и клан будут указаны на афише. Рабочие инструменты, походная наковаленка, и несколько дюжин запасных подков шли с гномами в комплекте, поэтому Майлз долго не раздумывал. Но предупредил Елену, чтобы шрифт на афишах был самого-самого маленького размера. И пусть гномы потом даже не думают предъявлять ему претензии – заранее надо условия согласовывать, заранее!

Добровольцев на роль паладинов, появляющихся во втором акте, подобрать оказалось не так уж просто. Для имеющихся в распоряжении труппы костюмов, то есть доспехов, требовались актеры высокого роста и крепкого телосложения. С трудом отобрав шестерых, Майлз стал прикидывать, а не поместится ли в седьмые доспехи один из троллей, когда через толпу актеров пробился еще один претендент. 

– Бел Торн, – коротко отрекомендовался он.

– Простите, синьор… – растерялся Майлз. Его сильно смущали длинные локоны, каштановым водопадом струящиеся по плечам и спине актера. И косметика. И, особенно – кружевная блузка, розовеющая батистом в районе… э-э… ну, часть тела выше пояса должна называться грудью. Но груди, как таковой, у Бела Торна наблюдался явный недостаток. – Или синьора?..

– Синьоретто, – низким, вибрирующим альтом поправил актер. – Я владею навыками рукопашного боя, езжу верхом, стреляю из пистолетов, фехтую… И вообще, стать паладином и защищать слабых – мое призвание!

– Да, но…

– Молчите! – синьоретто Торн властно положил палец (ноготь сверкнул наклеенными алмазиками) на губы режиссера. – Вам стоит посмотреть на меня в деле. И зовите меня Бел, – многообещающе проворковал седьмой паладин.

Майлза бросило в жар:

– Я… буду рад дать вам шанс…

Господин режиссер почувствовал, как ухмыляется за спиной Ботари, украдкой вытер выступивший пот и сосредоточился на поиске актеров, которым в начале третьего акта предстояло превращаться в танцующих лебедей. 

К полудню в труппе Майлза уже была небольшая армия – достаточная, чтобы захватить замок какого-нибудь феодала, но, увы, слишком незначительная, чтобы воплотить замысел гениальной пьесы. 

Майлз бегал среди пришедших на прослушивания, приобретая все большее и большее сходство с подстреленным обкурившимся гоблином. Фиолетовый шарфик, повязанный Еленой, чтобы оттенить серый невзрачный камзол режиссера, усиливал это впечатление.

Больше! Ему требовалось больше актеров! Как можно устраивать представление, если не готов услать средних размеров пшеничное поле телами временно павших воинов? Где орки, от крика которых скиснет молоко у коров в ближайших деревнях? Где боевые слоны – дайте Майлзу по четыре человека стандартного роста на каждую ногу, укройте их холстиной, и быстро к гномам – крепить бивни, уши и разукрашивать недостающие части тела! Колесницы! Почему они до сих пор не летают?!

В какой-то момент внимание Майлза привлекала изумительной красоты эльфийка с волосами цвета воронова крыла. Стройную красавицу окружала стайка мужчин исключительно серьезного вида, которые, заприметив режиссера, слаженно, как по команде, потянулись за кошельками и принялись намекать, что согласны играть самую маленькую роль, внести самое большое пожертвование, оказать труппе поддержку на самом что ни на есть королевском уровне, только бы им позволили и дальше находиться на орбите блистательной госпожи. 

Пожертвование – это хорошо, и Майлз собрался обсудить это с Еленой, но обнаружил, что та вместе с отцом застыла напротив дюжины вампиров. Грустные и вялые дети ночи болезненно жмурились на солнце; их поцарапанные крылья и общий потрепанный вид намекали, что бывший хозяин мертвецов плохо о них заботился. Но ария главной героини действительно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно, если на последних тактах на фоне замковой стены пролетит стая вампиров… 

И все-таки чего-то не хватало. 

Счастье пришло к Майлзу в виде небольшой, построившейся клином группы. Прочие жонглеры, танцоры, вокалисты и даже стриптизеры, безропотно подвинулись, позволяя пройти отряду демонов. 

Майлз оценил их попытку замаскироваться под обычных людей. Демоны натянули на себя человеческую одежду (ну да, пусть и из далеких земель, пусть иногда и задом наперед….), кто-то напялил парик (почему-то женский, и совершенно зря – зеленый), и все, как один, нарисовали благожелательные улыбки на лицах. Некоторые даже несколько, для пущего обаяния. 

– Это будет замечательное шоу, – прошептал Майлз. На секунду он задумался, не будет ли присутствие в мюзикле демонов перебором, но тут же отбросил сомнения. Вперед, только вперед. – А теперь – все по местам! В атаку! Тьфу ты… Приступаем к репетиции!!!

**13\. В.Панов, цикл «Тайный город»**

Майлз догадывался, что удержать в узде разношерстную орду наемников будет нелегко, но до какого-то момента (если сказать точнее – до двадцать шестого по счету тактического совещания) не представлял, насколько. 

На двадцать шестое совещание десятник маршалов-хамелеонов Кит-Анг пришел, небрежно перекатывая с левой нижней руки на правую верхнюю голову голема модели «Лунатик», который совсем недавно – с одиннадцатого по двадцать пятое совещание включительно, - сопровождал рыцаря из Ложи Горностаев, Мишеля д’Осона. Сам д‘Осон, все еще бледный после состоявшейся утром дуэли, злобно косился на белую моряну Елену, любезничающую с двумя масанами. Уйбуй Сосиска заявился на совещание с пленником: еще две недели назад его Красным Шапкам, мучающимся тяжелым похмельем, повезло – или, наоборот, не повезло, захватить в плен шаса, крутившегося вокруг театра военных действий в поисках бедолаги, нуждающегося в юридическом совете и рекомендациях по поводу долговременных инвестиций. Теперь, по слухам, дошедшим до самозванного адмирала «Свободного Дендарийского наемного флота», десяток Сосиски был должен шасу пятьсот процентов с суммы будущей боевой премии, восемь груженых золотом галеонов (как только их поднимут из глубин Атлантического океана), и услугу по выгулу грифонов-подростков на полторы тысячи лет вперед. Исходя из суммы долга, шас не выпускал доблестного уйбуя из виду, и Майлзу пришлось согласиться на его присутствие на совещании. При условии, что рот советчика будет крепко заклеен скотчем. Елена предлагала удавку, кинжал, или, на худой конец, свои когти (когда моряна набрасывала боевую шкуру, они отсвечивали алмазным блеском), а влюбленный в нее Базилио из клана Луминар вообще предлагал распить по бокалу шасской крови для поднятия боевого духа. Поэтому шас не решался жульничать со скотчем, и сидел тише воды, ниже травы. 

В отличие от возглавляемых Китом хванов. Те рвались в бой. Белобрысые люды-дружинники под предводительством неразговорчивого белобрысого воеводы Лейки жаждали персональных подвигов – чтобы успеть обновить свои резюме к моменту, когда начнется новая заварушка между великими Домами. Чуды д’Осона хотели боя – желательно такого, чтобы отомстить людам за проигранную дуэль, а наглым хванам - за превращение пяти новеньких боевых големов в корм для камелопардов. Моряны тоже хотели воевать. Масаны хотели воевать, крови и переспать с морянами. Красные Шапки рвались за линию фронта, обобрать противника, пока он не очухался от неожиданной атаки. Повинуясь свербящим инстинктам, каждых из десятков писал начальству доносы на своих соплеменников, и Майлз уже который раз ловил себя на мысли, что почти готов отправить Красных Шапок в атаку… Но ведь придется отправлять за ними какой-нибудь другой отряд, проследить, чтобы похожие на обезьян дикари выполнили свою миссию; а к отряду приставить трех-четырех магов, для связи и возможного прикрытия, а бросать в атаку столь малую группу магов не разумно, и надо планировать отвлекающий маневр, распределять силы… Одним словом, сейчас собранная Майлзом армия больше всего напоминала кучу разнокалиберных камней. Сдвинешь хотя бы один – и вызовешь настоящую лавину. 

И не факт, что у лавины нет намерения стать твоей могильной плитой. 

Из всего командного состава сейчас сохранял спокойствие только ос Бэла. Его стая боевых хомяков копошилась под столом совещаний, а маленький серый ос добросовестно сражался с рифмой, сочиняя уже двести одиннадцатый куплет великой баллады о грядущей битве. 

Если Майлз не поторопиться и не придумает способ, как заставить разношерстый сброд… то есть, прошу прощения, «Наемный Дендарийский флот» действовать ради одной цели, в балладе будет полторы тысячи стихов… «И тогда мы просто пропоем ее противнику, и он сам застрелится, чтобы прекратилась эта пытка», - мрачно подумал Майлз. 

Голова голема укатилась к дружинникам. Те потянулись за секирами… Елена ощерилась, Сосиска торопливо глотал виски. Кит начал излагать неплохую стратегию, д’Осон – язвительно ее критиковать. Шас захихикал, и это стало последней каплей. 

Мысль, что он сам, собственными руками, собрал армию с практически нулевой боеспособностью, предстала перед Майлзом во всей беспощадной наготе. «Вот если бы такая армия досталась противнику… - предался радужным мечтам горе-адмирал. - Вот если бы я знал, что у фелициан маги тоже предъявляют претензии кавалерии и пехотинцам, а изготовители артефактов поставляют негодный товар… и что хотя бы трое из их генералов готовы прирезать друг друга из-за прекрасных глаз чьей-нибудь жены…» К сожалению, департамент Предсказаний подобными сведениями не радовал. И Майлз в который раз пожалел, что выбрал не ту сторону конфликта. 

И тут выход из ситуации вдруг полыхнул, как пятиразрядное заклинание Шаровой Молнии. 

Командным рыком разогнав двадцать шестое совещание и велев готовиться к двадцать седьмому, Майлз велел уйбую Сосиске остаться. Шас, наматывающий себе на запястье запасы дармового скотча, был вынужден притормозить с отбытием. 

\- У меня есть для тебя важное поручение, - важно заявил Майлз, доставая из потайного кармана фляжку. Медленно и торжественно свинтил крышечку. Уйбуй, предвкушая дармовую выпивку, жадно облизнулся и авансом согласился на все, включая поход в сокровищницу самого Князя. 

Когда Сосиска, отведав бетанского снотворного, свалился на пол, Майлз развернул кресло с шасом к себе. 

\- У меня есть для вас предложение. 

\- Какое? – промычал из-под скотча советник и рекомендатель. 

\- Сейчас я подготовлю для вас портал перехода, вы отправитесь к фелицианам и предложите им взять парочку наемных отрядов на службу. 

\- И каков мой процент посредника? – немедленно включился в торговую операцию шас. 

Майлз обыскал карманы и обнаружил невесть как завалявшуюся монетку:

\- Держите, - щедро предложил он. 

\- И всё? – возмутился шас. – А проценты за мое бесценное время? А износ ботинок при переходе границы? А накладные расходы на фильтры в нос – вы думаете, ваши доблестные Красные Шапки ландышами пукают?!..

\- Эй, Бэла! – крикнул Майлз. Маленький серолицый ос высунулся из вентиляционного люка, расположенного в углу, за несгораемым зачарованным сейфом. Боевой хомяк с оскаленными желтыми резцами протиснул любопытную морду рядом. – Я слышал, ты сочинил прекрасную балладу о нашей грядущей победе? Не хочешь ли познакомить нашего юридически подкованного и экономически грамотного шасского друга с ее содержанием?

\- Не надо… - простонал шас. 

Но ос уже подошел поближе, откашлялся и, попробовав акустику помещения, приступил к исполнению приказа. 

Майлз, активизировав на себя артефакт «Глухая деревня», удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Кажется, его афера реализуется уже к вечеру…

 **14\. Г.Л.Олди, цикл «Ойкумена»**

Бетанская девочка была хороша: хрупкая, изящная, с правильными чертами темнокожего лица, грациозная, как скаковая лошадка. Фиолетовый, под цвет глаз, короткий саронг смотрелся на ней лучше и естественней, чем парадное платье от Эстель на любой маминой протеже. И серьги в ушах – золотые кольца скромного размера, со сложным переплетением завитков.

И Айвен пропал. 

Пропал вместе с нею на целых двое суток на манящей Колонии Бета с ее Сферой – «индивидуальные программы, фешенебельные отели, релаксатории, спортивные комплексы, лечебно-оргиальные танцплощадки...». А теперь беспомощно смотрел с пересадочной станции, как за кормой ушедшего в прыжок курьерского корабля медленно закрывается, стягивая лепестки к центру и оседая внутрь себя, лаковый бутон черного тюльпана-гиганта. Именно так видится на экранах обзорной палубы устье П-В туннеля.

«– Пассажиров, отбывающих рейсом 97/31 Эскобар – Тау-Кита – Земля просим пройти на посадку к 69-му выходу терминала "Лямбда". Повторяю…»

Айвену не нужна была никакая Земля. Но то в космическое захолустье, где засел кузен Майлз, в ближайшее время не собирались лететь ни круизные звездолеты класса «прима», ни рейсовые грузопассажирские лохани сомнительного класса, ни даже вездесущие рудовозы, одинаковые на всю обитаемую Галактику.

Плавающие за иллюминатором «таблетки» рудовозов, грузовые «гармошки» и остроносые баркентины, оборудованные внешними мачтами с рядами фотонных парусов, тоже не могли ему ничем помочь. 

«…Яхта "Фалькон", выполняющая рейс 64/12-бис, прибудет с опозданием на восемь часов. Приносим извинения за доставленные неудобства».

Цепкая рука ухватила Айвена за локоть. 

– У тебя что-то случилось, паренек в красивой форме?

В женщине, стоящей перед ним, чувствовалась настоящая бетанская раскованность. Затянутая в черный как смоль комбинезон с яркими эмблемами, уже немолодая, статная, с широкими бедрами и полной грудью, на которой застежка сходилась лишь до стратегически выверенной точки, она выглядела опасно и привлекательно. 

– Да вот, – выговорил Айвен, потупясь на манер пай-мальчика, – отстал от своего корабля. У военных, сами знаете, какие строгости. 

Догадка вдруг стукнула его по лбу, как тренировочный манекен во время спарринга. А ведь это шанс! Он знал, что нравится таким: уже не первой свежести, но ухоженным, которые успели пожить и сами себе хозяйки. А эту к тому же лучше всяких бриллиантов украшали серебряные кружочки пилотских имплантов на лбу и на висках. 

– Мэм, вы женщина сведущая и должны меня понять. Не будь я офицером и имей право поддаться слабости, я бы уже давно впал в отчаяние…

Айвен отметил, что сгущает краски, однако останавливаться было поздно. В горле словно повернули вентиль. Так, должно быть, чувствует себя коротышка-кузен, когда охмуряет девочек единственно одним своим длинным языком. Вот вам, госпожа капитан, сто парсеков лапши на уши! Возведем правду в квадрат и в куб, споем вдохновенный реквием загубленным мечтам о карьере – или хотя бы о маленьком аккуратном подвиге.

Он рассказывал в лицах, обильно жестикулируя. Недостижимая звездная система Тау Верде! Слово офицера! Расстрел через повешение и позорный столб как традиции Барраярской Службы! 

Жалостливого сочувствия во взгляде капитанши прибавлялось с каждой минутой. Наконец, ее вторая рука, цепкая не менее, а может, и более, чем ее сестрица, остановила излияния юноши, игриво шлепнув его по заднице. 

– Возможно, я и помогу тебе, котик. Роскоши не гарантирую, но...

– Я отработаю свой проезд, – пообещал Айвен, преданно глядя ей в глаза.

Через два часа от орбитальной станции Бета-Восемь стартовал грузовик-дальнобойщик, принадлежащий частной компании. На его борту покидал слишком гостеприимную Бету вольнонаемный разнорабочий Айвен Форпатрил, курсант Имперской Службы и личный гость капитана.

**15\. В.Камша, цикл «Отблески Этерны»**

Визгливый голос Фордрозы ввинчивался в резные дубовые панели, которыми был отделан Зал Совета, сворачивался голодными червяками в ушах слушателей и продолжался, продолжался и продолжался:

– Почему бы эру Эйрелу не объяснить Людям Чести, каким образом его сын, считающийся «сбежавшим из-под надзора родственников», вдруг оказался на краю Золотых Земель? Чем собирается расплачиваться Первый Маршал Форкосиган за награды и титулы, которыми осыпал султан Фелиции его сына?! На чье золото эр Майлз снарядил свой флот?– двойной подбородок Фордрозы трясся над кружевным воротником, лицо налилось кровью, толстые пальцы, унизанные кольцами, простерлись в пространство, и присутствовавшие в Зале Совета эры замерли, завороженные энергией и тяжестью обвинений. – Почему эр Майлз до сих пор не откликнулся на приказ его величества и не представил объяснения своим действиям?

Майлз понял, что лучший момент для появления – сейчас. 

Он закусил губу, наклонил голову, и решительно вошел в Зал Совета. Отец, сидевший рядом с троном Грегора, первым увидел его, и принялся отстукивать ритм шагов сжатым кулаком по бедру. Вперед, вперед! Майлз почувствовал, как его захлестывает волна ярости – будто не собрание дворян и счетоводов окружало его, а снова закачалась под ногами палуба «Ариэля», будто соленый ветер принес брызги волн, и канониры поднесли фитили к заряженным пушкам…

– Видите ли, глубоко не уважаемый эр, дело в том, что мою повестку… скажем так, потеряла почта, – изысканно-вежливо ответил Майлз, вонзая в словоблуда острый взгляд серых глаз. – Присутствующий здесь эр Айвен может это подтвердить. Итак, я здесь, – Майлз дошел до площадки перед троном и элегантным быстрым движением преклонил колено, – и готов ответить перед моим сюзереном за каждое слово и каждое действие, которое – клянусь в том своей честью и кровью, – было направлено исключительно во славу Барраяра. 

– Что… – прохрипел Фордроза. – Ты посмеешь утверждать, что…

– Посмею, эр, посмею… – Дождавшись легкого кивка растерянного, ёрзающего на троне Грегора, Майлз поднялся и развернулся к противнику всем корпусом. – Посмели же вы использовать наши секретные южные форты для того, чтобы в них останавливались фелицианские контрабандисты?

Зал Совета дружно ахнул. Пока Фордроза таращил глаза, хватал раззявленным ртом воздух и придумывал ответ, Майлз чувствовал, что взгляды всех присутствующих сосредоточены на нем. И гордился, что в последний момент спохватился и позаботился о своем внешнем виде. Сейчас он выглядел именно так, как и должен выглядеть наследник одного из древнейших родов королевства: расшитый позументами камзол и штаны отличного коричневого сукна, высокие сапоги, отделанные серебряным кружевом манжеты белоснежной рубашки, на груди – орденская цепь (ничего яркого или вычурного, лишь плотное переплетение искусно свитых серебряных звеньев и черные бриллианты), волосы, хоть и растрепались после безумной скачки, ниспадают на плечи изящными темными локонами. Юноша приосанился, положил руку на витой эфес шпаги и продолжил:

– И сотрудничество с контрабандистами – далеко не единственное преступление, которое я обнаружил, отправившись в путешествие. К примеру… – Майлз бросил к ногам Грегора растрепанный кусок веревки, – я обнаружил, что корабли, которые снаряжал адмирал Хессман, подозрительно часто попадают в бури, – ничего удивительного, ведь пеньку и парусину им поставляют гнилую…

Допущенные на галерею Зала Советов жители столицы разразились возмущенными криками. 

– Давай, Майлз, жги! – подзадорил кузена Айвен. 

И Майлз поднажал. Бодрой скороговоркой он изложил свои взгляды на строительство дороги в провинции Лоримель – на которую казна выделила полмиллиона золотом, и которая в настоящий момент составляла четыре мили хорошо утоптанной козами тропинки по краю болота. Попутно рассказал про соколиную охоту с алатскими баронами, и озвучил точный процент содержания спирта в напитке, которым его пытались подпоить…

Граф Форволк, чьим попустительством западные соседи Барраяра устраивали свои охотничьи забавы, не считаясь с экологическим фондом лесов и полей, проснулся и попробовал воззвать к помощи своего давнего друга:

– Лей Раэл… Тьфу ты, эр Эйрел! И ты позволишь своему сыну обвинять меня в том, что я разбавляю Зеленую Кровь?!

– Не трожь соберано! – выскочил из-за спины старшего Форкосигана верный оруженосец. Граф Эйрел недовольно поморщился и жестом велел Эстергази успокоиться, но было уже поздно. Публика почуяла сенсацию. С галереи засвистели. 

– Ваши гончие, граф, – жестко припечатал Майлз, – не могут взять след обыкновенного зайца. Лошади в вашей провинции, граф Форратьер, – развернулся юный Форкосиган к другим противникам, – на пятнадцать процентов более тощие, чем в целом по стране. Гостиницы в ваших провинциях, эр Рене, угощают путешественников бурдой под названием «талигойская луковая похлебка» – лука в ней, уж простите, могло бы быть и поменьше. А вы, эр Ричард, видимо, не знаете, что на полях полагается выращивать пшеницу и овес, а не крапиву и камни? 

Все впечатления, которые Майлз накопил за время путешествия, сейчас изливались на присутствующих эров и эреа. С азартом юный Форкосиган прошелся по брачным традициям предгорных провинций, осудил художников Керославля и Мирограда, украшающих города и предместья изображениями невиданных чудовищ, рассказал о плачевном положении девственниц в припортовых тавернах Тейнери…

В этот час Майлз чувствовал себя богом. Ну, немножечко. Его переполнял азарт, он чувствовал между собой и толпой движение потоков какой-то неведомой энергии, и наслаждался триумфом. Лишь одно соображение смущало его в этот момент: мысль о том, что если бы он был ростом на десять дюймов выше, он бы не был так похож на вырядившегося придворным шута. 

Сквозь суету и волнение растревоженной толпы до ушей Майлза донесся тонкий чистый голосок эреа Лаисы, королевской невесты:

– Вы истинный герой, эр Майлз! Я ни минуты не сомневалась в вашей доблести! Да будет стыдно тому, кто распускал о вас грязные сплетни…

– К слову о сплетнях, драгоценная эреа, – с мастерством заядлого дуэлянта отреагировал Майлз. – Когда я гостил в замке вашего старшего брата, мне довелось услышать весьма интересную историю о неких кошках, к хвостам которых привязали тлеющие фитили, а потом запустили их на пороховой склад?! 

– Я не нарочно! – смертельно побледнела разоблаченная красавица. – Кто же знал, что они побегут именно туда…

– Что это был за магический ритуал, эреа?! – не унимался Майлз. Лаиса вскрикнула и рухнула в обморок, породив на галерее эпицентр паники. Айвен попробовал остановить кузена, дернул его за рукав, на что тот обернулся и грозно вопросил: – Ну что ты за болван, Айвен?!

Публика ревела, шокированная обилием разоблачений. Майлз обвел Зал Совета торжествующим взглядом. 

Так приятно вернуться домой…


End file.
